Draco Malfoy The Boy Who Lost His Soul
by LadyMacabre
Summary: Draco malfoys thoughts as he receives the dementors kiss his pains and regrets and words of comfort to narcissa who mourns beside him


Title _The Boy Who Lost His Soul_

Author _EasternDreamer_

Summary _Its foul lips near mine to give me a kiss, the kiss, the kiss of oblivion_

Rating PG Drama/Angst

Category _Harry Potter_

_Coldly, coldly the air turns coldly_

_As it approaches slowly_

_Slowly, slowly all calmness disappears_

_And is replaced with fear_

_I flinch as my face is lifted in its_

_Clammy and rotting hands_

_Its foul lips near mine to give me a kiss _

_The kiss_

_The kiss of oblivion!_

_Its black lips press against mine _

_I weaken and fall limps in its arms_

_As it starts to suck me of my soul_

_Memories pass and fade quickly _

_Like the first dawning rays of the sun_

_My sight fails me and I am left in darkness_

_Yet my hearing remains_

_My mother's cries are what I hear_

_Bitterly she cries _

_And piteously she calls my name_

_She implores to my enemy now unseen by me_

_To spare me and allow her to take my place_

_All is in vain for her pleadings are answered with_

_Laughs of mockery_

_My enemy joyful at our misery_

_Its too late mother you can't save me _

_Like long ago_

_Not for me_

_Not after al the evil I've done_

_Don't stain your alabaster cheeks_

_And redden your eyes tears_

_For a son who had fallen and nears his end_

_Be happy to know that in the midst of all this suffering I am happy _

_For_

_I chose my end willingly _

_Unlike my destiny which father decided to be?_

_Why you must wonder _

_Why did I chose an end so terrible_

_That Death itself would be a blessing_

_A soulless body for all eternity_

_Why?_

_Death shows too much mercy _

_And I do not deserve such mercy_

_And Death is the end of all life_

_This is not_

_What good is living without a soul?_

_You will ask me if given the chance_

_Yes you shall live!_

_But you are good as a corpse! _

_I know it is _

_I will answer to you if I could_

_But even though it is_

_I will choose it a hundred times more willingly_

_If ever again asked_

_It makes me happy to know…._

_Please understand that this is not to cause you_

_Any more grief _

_We will never meet again that's why_

_I cannot wait for you to enter the Afterlife for_

_The paths we shall tread and journey will not be the same_

_My soul belongs to darkness now_

_And there it shall remain for all eternity_

_I sold it for power at Fathers bidding and was granted the Dark mark_

_The Devils mark!_

_Do I not also belong there?_

_I am your mother and you are my son_

_We share the same flesh and blood _

_And the same beliefs_

_Your sin is my sin _

_For I failed to raise you properly_

_Do I not also belong to Darkness?_

_No!_

_You even though tainted with Black _

_Shall be pure again_

_Our Lord God is merciful_

_And judges not our actions _

_But our hearts_

_He knows of your pain_

_And the sacrifices you've done in trying to save me_

_Even though it blackened your soul_

_Heavens gates shall be opened for you and_

_Forgiveness and salvation shall be yours_

_That I am certain of Mother_

_Its better this way_

_Even if I can never again kiss you_

_And say I love you_

_At least I'll never again cause you pain _

_Even though it was done unwittingly because of my evil ways_

_Never again shall I leave for wild escapades_

_I'll stay by your side like when I was a child_

_Only this time it will be until the end of time_

_**And that is the end of Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is nothing now but a body without a soul for his Mother to mourn and weep on **_

_**THE END!**_

**_"And now you listen now, you listen all of you young and old! Let this be a lesson to you all who foolishly strayed to the dark or are tempted to for such a fate shall be yours if you do not remain good and fateful to the light! Return now before all is too late! Always remember the story of Draco Malfoy the boy who lost his soul" Said the boy who lived in fierce tones to his listeners _**

_**FINIS**_


End file.
